The present invention relates to internal combustion engines for driving vehicles and other purposes, it more particularly concerns fuel preheating to enhance combustion efficiency.
The art, including these references: (U.S. Patents)
______________________________________ 2,001,669 May 14, 1935 Smith 2,999,486 Sept. 12, 1961 Guarnaschelli 3,253,647 May 31, 1966 Deshaies 3,354,872 Nov. 28, 1967 Gratzmuller 3,473,522 Oct. 1969 Bailey 3,762,385 Oct. 2, 1973 Hollnagel 3,797,468 Mar. 19, 1974 Fisher 3,832,985 Sep. 3, 1974 Edde 3,986,483 Oct. 19, 1976 Rabbiosi 3,989,019 Nov. 2, 1976 Brandt et al. ______________________________________
Has provided means for preheating the mixed air/fuel content or fuel per se going to the carburetor of an internal combustion engine to improve combustion efficiency. But they have not been adopted widely because of overcomplication or expense outweighing potential benefits.
It is an important object of the present invention to improve combustion efficiency, to reduce noxious content of exhaust gases and generally enhance the efficiency of internal combustion engines through means usable either as original equipment or as a retrofit of existing combustion engine equipment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide reliable fuel temperature responsive automatic control consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object to economically and simply achieve one or both of the preceding objects.